Gems
by shiksa goddess
Summary: These gems grew from her absence. She was happy to know that she'd bettered someone's life, but leaving them was the worst pain she'd ever known.  Rated T for language and character death. hiatus, but being written.
1. Green:Jades

**Yello! This is my first Bade story, cause as much as I ship Bat, Bade's totally meant to I hope you enjoy! Love,WhiteChocolateAngel**

2 years ago:

Jade and Beck sat on Jade's front porch on the porch swing. Beck sometimes laughed, because who would've thought that someone as rough and tumble as Jade would have a thing so demure as a porch swing. It was kinda perfect, the sun was setting and it was just so charming (Beck chuckles at the thought of Jade having to live in this rustic house) with Jade's old-fashioned porch.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?" She replied from the crook in his neck.

"I have something for you."

Beck pulled out a small bloodred box.

"Whoa,OK,Beck, I love you, but I'm seventeen, I'm not getting married anytime soon."

Beck laughs another time. "No, no,no Jade. They're jades,see?"

He flips open the box to reveal a necklace made up of rhinestones and small green gems.

"I saw them at Kay's jewelry"

She peered at them and hugged me.

"You're so lame." she said.

She'd never admit it,but she loved them.

"Wanna go watch American Idol?"

She punched .

"OK, no American Idol"

**YEAH, I KNOW IT SUCKED. NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE BETTER,I PROMISE**


	2. Black:Onyx

**A/N I need 3 reviews to update this. Love,WCA**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Victorious**

Beck POV

I found Jade taking photographs on her front porch.

"Hey,Babe" I said kissing the top of her said.

"Hi"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Taking black and white photographs."

"Why does everything you do have to involve black?"

"You don't involve black."

"Jade..."

"Color is a carbon copy of what's in front of you. Black is interpretation."

"I guess that's a good way to look at it"

"Yeah." She took one last photo before slipping her camera back inside her black bag.

"You can kiss me now."

"Don't need to tell me twice." I bounded over to her in two steps and wrapped her into a passionate embrace.

When we broke apart, we saw Jade's two 10-year-old neighbors ogling us

"FUCK OFF!" Jade screamed, and they ran off so hard I think they left plumes of dirt behind them.

"You're so nice."

"I know." She said and pulled out her phone to begin texting.

"I want lemonade."

"And...?"

"Go get it."

"What's the magic wor-rd?"

"NOW!"

"That works." Even I succumbed to Jade's intimidation sometimes.

"Hey,Jade, you want pink or regular lemonade?"

Silence.

"Jade?"

"Jade?"

I ran out to the porch. I didn't know what to expect.

But I don't think I'd ever expected to see Jade sprawled on the dark wood,unconcious.

"JADE!"


	3. Blue:Sapphire

**A/N:Since my friend Toni (hillsgurl123) asked me to update this, I did. Aren't I nice? Hehe**

"?"

"Yes?"

"We got the test results" The heavy built nurse stepped into the hospital room with a clipboard.

" seems to have had a mild heart attack."

"A heart attack? But she's 17!"

"Well, yes, but it seems to be a case of 's how her mother died, didn't you know?"

"Well... no."The nurse looked over at Jade.

"Poor girl." She shook her head in sympathy.

"Anyways, she had a heart attack, but it led us to find that she also has cancer. Bone marrow cancer. It's inoperable. We'll do everything we can, but at this point, she's got 6 months-to a year."

Everything from the last 5 minutes swirled in my head uncontrollably. Jade had a year? A year to live a lifetime? No, I have to be dreaming.

This isn't a dream.

The nurse placed a soothing hand on my shoulder and shot my a glance.

"I'm sorry."

5 minutes later, Jade woke up from her nap.

"I heard the nurse."

I sat down on the edge of her cold bed and lied down. She nestled against my chest and I began stroking her hair.

"I want to get out of here."

"Jade, you have to stay here. They're gonna try to save you."

She pushed my arm off her chest.

"Beck! I'm not 9 years old anymore! I know that they can't save me, and if I stay here, I'm gonna spend the last year of my life bald, and poked and 't you want me to be happy?"

"I want you to be _alive_."

"At this point, there's not much we can do. You wanna pray for a miracle? Go ahead, watch it crash and burn like it did every time I tried.I have no faith Beck. I need to go home."

"I can't let you do this."

"Then I'll do it myself."

She walked out of the room, IV pole in tow to the nurses station.

A few minutes later, she came back. "She said I could leave tomorrow. Be here at 10."

"I will."

An hour later, we fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

At 10 o clock sharp, I helped Jade into the car.

"There's so much I need to do now." Jade almost sounded like she was gonna cry. But of course, she didn' she was Jade, and even when she was-I can barely say it-dying, she refused to cry.

"I love you." I said as she got out of the car.

She walked away wordlessly.

Maybe Jade West can't cry, but Beck Oliver can.


	4. Clear:Diamond

**A/N It seems I always have a Toni to blame for making me update things. Geez,happy Toni!**

4: 38 The Next Morning

"Your girlfriend seems to be getting worse."

My eyes now sagged,and were bloodshot.

4:56 The Same Morning

"She's not expected to make it past the next hour."

I kept praying, pushing my hope to believe some miracle would happen.

6:08 The Same Morning

"I'm terribly sorry,sir. Miss West has passed away."

Apparently God wasn't listening.

A week later:

They dressed her bloodless body in a white dress,believing it kept her pure. If father even _knew_ her, he'd of dressed her in black.

"I can't believe she's gone!" Her father sobbed to some other friend or family member.

I wanted to shoot daggers at him, be probably wouldn't have noticed if the hospital hadn't called.

I stood at Jade's cotton lined casket, and caressed her cold, stiff face.

"This isn't much as I try to convince myself you're gone, you're not." I told Jade, or it was actually the stiff remains of the girl I love. No -ed. I love her,death doesn't just swipe that away.

I tried to stay at her casket without disturbance. Wasn't hard, I never seemed to have an accompaniment. When they were about to close her casket, I slipped a picture of me and Jade in her dress. We had taken them at a mall photo booth, and Jade had written "There's no Beck and no Jade. There's us. I love you."

30 minutes later, they buried her, the box trapped under 6 feet of solid earth. I knew she wouldn't care, but I felt like she was trapped under there. No,maybe it was just I felt trapped up here.

They lie in the movies, you're not allowed within 6 feet of the site during the burial. No flowers, they mess up the ecosystem or something equally ridiculous.

The reception was at some fancy Chinese buffet. I sat alone,trying to shove Moo Goo Gai Pan into my mouth without it coming back up.

How could all the adults be sitting and laughing? This girl who they supposedly love, passes away and they act like it's a soiree.

I know they love you,Jade.

As I drove home that night, I couldn't sleep. My mother kept coming in to talk to me, try to comfort me.

"She loves you,Beck. That's _never_ going to change."

"I know,Mom." I forced a smile so she would leave,assured that I would live to see another say. She left the room and I was stuck there with my thoughts.

A silvery shimmer appeared in front of me.

"What the hell?"

And then it was a body,a female body,transparent but solid all at once.

"You know,you're mothers right."

"Jade?"


	5. Light Blue:Aquamarine

**A/N I know I haven't updated anything in forever,but my computer broke. Major sadness. But Im at the Y so I'm using that computer. And also, my birthday and 1-year-anniversary on fanfiction just passed. I am that awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

Beck looked ,bewildered,at Jade.

"Jade!But no-no-I'm dreaming" He backed against the wall as his bloodshot eyes bored into Jade's translucent figure.

She smiled serenely,and a calm smile seemed so out of place on her heavily makeup-ed smiled. "'It's OK. I really am here."

He sat down on his bed "But how is this possible?"

Jade's eyes melted into liquid blue sat down on his lap,but he didn't feel the weight of a teenage girl. Instead,he felt like he was walking through fog.

"Beck,you're the love of my...life,if you can call it that. I wasn't even supposed to go. Someone screwed up up there." She pointed to the heavens, her chipped black nail polish coating her slender finger indefinitely.

"So, I wasn't about the lose the best thing that ever happened to me." She sounded wistful. "So I made a deal."

"A deal. Like a deal with the Devil?"

Jade laughed,and Beck realized it was probably the best sound he had ever heard."No. Even I wasn't that bad.I never killed anyone."

"Are you positive?" She chuckled and hit him on the head.

"Yes. But anyways, I made a deal with the Panel of Eternal Judgement. They're kinda second tier below God (**AN I'm hoping this doesn't offend any of you. I'm Christian-Catholic,SO I'm making them that too.)**

"So they decided you could come back...as this?" He gestured at her translucent body.

"Well,no. Apparently I wasn't good enough to come back completely,but he could tell I was about to kill him-again-so he said I could come back. Every night, I come to the R.V at 9p.m and leave at 3a.m. Only you can see me. If anyone else did, there would be mass destruction. And you have to be here every night. If not...I'll dwindle away."

Beck nodded, not knowing what else to do. Jade turned,seemingly to leave, but turned back abruptly.

"Beck,this means sacrifice for you. You can rarely go out, and you're bascially giving up your sanity. Think about it. Am I _really_ worth it?"

Beck stood up sharply. "Jade,God damn it,I would literally die to see course you're worth it." He strode over to her and tried to kiss her;but Jade pulled back and said

"Not yet."

"I love you," she said huskily as she evaporated into nothing.

And then Beck was alone.

"I love you,too." He said,miserably.

He considered the fact that he was fucking lucky,because most people don't get a second chance.

But 6 hours a day is not enough to spend woth your everything.

**Yeah,Yeah it was short and stupid. I know where I going with this,but I need a map to get there,and so I kinda had to put this in. Sue me. But tell me about the trial in a review? Please?**


	6. Red:Ruby

**A/N : So after sorta giving up on this, Toni and Denise made me update (the pushy little nags. Jk) SO, this will probably suck. If it does, blame it doesnt, thank them.**

** And I have decided to base this off Charlie , which is amazing and everyone should partake in it's glory. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious, even though I obsess over it. Which apparently is "uncool" in middle school. Well so am i. Sorta.**

9 Months Later

"I'm losing myself, you know." Beck said, lying on his bed with Jade.

"I warned you."

"You're worth it anyways" He said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Beck..." She moved to face him, the soft material of her eternal black dress floating over the orange comforter."You need to get over me."

He chuckles. "That's...never gonna happen,Babe."

"It's going to have to. You can't spend the rest of your life wallowing in an RV, knowing quasi-conciously that I don't really exist here. I'm never going to be able to grow old, or get married, or anything. But _you _can! Take advantage of that!"

"Quasi-conciously?"

Jade sighed. "OK. Beck? Let me introduce you to something called The Point. You are missing it."

Beck laughed. "But there's no one else for me."

Jade's eyes filled with tears. " There's no one else for me either. But you _have _to get it through your thick Canadian skull that I can't be with you!"

"Why are you suddenly blowing up at me? It's like you don't _want_ to be with me!"

Jade tried unsuccessfully to shake Beck. " Of course I want to be with you. But since my life was taken, I don't want yours to be,too. It's not healthy for you to be clinging to an invisible rock,Beck."

"What's not healthy is me being away from you. You're irreplacable, Jade."

"I'm not asking you to replace me. I am asking you, to do something where you don't need to replace me. A balance. A balance where you're ok."

"I am fine, Jade." Beck said through clenched teeth.

"Beck. You said it yourself, you're losing you. I can't sit here and watch you suffer and dwindle away because of me. I can't...I can't take it Beck. So if it makes you feel any better, you're helping me as much as you're helping yourself."

Beck stood up. "Since when did you become philisophical?"

"I don't .." She looked at the clock: 2:57. "Beck, I gotta go. I love you." She tried to grab his hand.

"Sorry. Bad habit."She said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I love you too. Jade. Forever." He said as she vanished, blue vapor swirling in thin air.

**Hollywood Arts,The next afternoon.**

"Cat!" Beck called as the petite redhead tried to open her locker. " I need to talk to you." He jogged to her locker, the chain on his jeans creating a steady beat on his thigh. He saw her frustration with the lock and offered a hand. The lock spun easily as he entered the combo,etched in his head from all the times she forgot how to open it. It popped open and an avalanche of sparkly rhinestones reflected out of it.

"Oh,thank you, Beck!" She said, squeezing his arm and shoving a Music Theory book in.

"I absolutely hate . He's got the same name as a bad dude in Harry Potter, he's bound to be mean." She spoke of the Music Theory teacher whom everyone absolutely hated.

"You read those books?" He said. He questioned Cat sometimes, but he knew it was possible for her tohave read the Harry Potter series. It was just kind of a shock.

"Yeah. And I saw the movies!" She said happily, applying bright red lipstick to her ever-smiling lips.

"Um..cool. Cool. Hey, uh, Cat. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime."

"What?"She dropped the lipstick, and it broke when it hit the edge of her locker. A red smear now stained the side of her black patent heel.

"But you're Jade's"

"No. She's fine with it. I promise you. She approves."

"But how do you know? Beck, she's dead. You have to face this."Cat's eyes watered when she said "dead"

"Why is everyone telling me this? Anyways, I think she'd like me to move a simple date, Cat. Dinner and a movie. If it doesn't work out, we'll forget it ever happened."

"Fine. One date, Beck."

"Pick you up at 8."

**That night, 9 o' Clock**

As soon as Jade appeared, after he got over the initial shock of her appearing from thin air, Beck shared the news.

"Babe, you'll be happy. Me and Cat have a date for friday."

Beck would'nt trade a million dollars for the look on her face right then.


	7. Pink:Opal

**A/N so this time it wasn't Toni or Denise (but Toni,wtf is with ur anon name?) Anywho, I actually was inspired to write this cuz of livvyluvsyou, so extra-special thanks go to her. You should really go read her stories. And Skins by AndWithTime, because that story is awesome too. And since I just found out Denise is sweet-deprived for a while, I'll put in extra-sweetness cuz I am the most awesome beffie of all time. Also, this was supposed to be longer,but I'm kinda in a rush. Enjoy anyways!**

**And Scene.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Victorious.**

Jade glared at Beck with burning fury. "YOU WHAT?" She flew back, narrowly missing the wall.

Beck put his hands up in surrender " You told me to go out! It's a casual date, I'm not _proposing_ to her or anything!"

She glared at him again. "You better not, you ass."

"What the hell, Jade? You tell me to get a date, and you get pissed off when I do?"

Jade shook her head, resting one hand on her forehead and one on a wood end table. "I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know. It's Cat! And you did it so quickly, I thought you were gonna at least wait more than a day." She looked down at the floor as she said this.

Beck ran over to where her holographic form was standing and tried to cup her ice-cold chin. "Jade, I was trying to make you happy. You said it would make you happy if I wasn't holed up in here."

Jade grabbed his arm, wincing at the heat. "You're right. I am happy for you. And at least it's not Vega."

Beck chuckled "You don't change, do you?"

"Well, considering I'm a 16-year-old ghost, no, I don't."

"It was a rhetorical question, Babe."

"Well. Whatever." Jade plopped down on the orange couch, not making a dent in the foam cushion. "I just wish I could watch it."

"Babe, don't be a stalker. Me and Cat are 17, we don't need supervision."

"I know, but _she _is my best friend. You try anything on her, and I will beat your sorry ass"

"Choice words"

"Deal with it."

"I already have for 2 1/2 years, Babe. You don't need to tell me anymore." Beck said, taking a seat next to her.

"Do you really think I would put the moves on Cat?" Jade laughed loudly at this.

"What?"

"Did you seriously just say 'put the moves on'?"

"Sure as rain, Babe."

"You act like that made sense." She said sarcastically.

"Ah, Jade. You are a nusiance."

"But you love me anyways."

"No shizz."

**Friday, 8:30**

Cat walked down her driveway in a sparkly tank top, navy shorts, and black heels.

"You look pretty,Cat." Beck said, taking her hand.

She giggled" Thanks. So do you. I mean, you don't look pretty, but you look-"

"I get it," He said, opening the passenger door of his car for her.

"So, where do you wanna go for dinner?" He asked as her drove out of the estate.

" Hmm, I dunno. Ooh, lets go to In-&-Out Burger!"

He chuckled. Out of all the places in Hollywood, it was just like Cat to want to go to the cheesiest one.

3 hours later, stomachs full of burgers,fries, and popcorn, They emerged from the Hollywood 8 Cinema.

"That was sooooo fun!" Cat said, bursting with energy from her sugar high.

"Haha, yep" Beck chuckled. They got back in his car and drove towards Poinsettia Avenue, where Cat lived.

"This was really fun,Beck. Thanks." She said as she got out of the car.

Beck smiled. "Yeah. It was. You wanna do it again sometime?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah. I think I'd like that." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, then gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

She waved from her doorway, smiling sweetly.

He waved back.


	8. Yellow:Topaz

**A/N So now I'm moving the story along much quicker, and...yeah. Um, I know where I'm trying to go here, so just bear (is it bear or bare?) with me 'til I do. This may suck cuz I'm stress releasing from having to clean out my locker...ugh. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even a high school graduate, you really think I could own a TV show?**

**3 Months Later**

There was a grey stone on Jade's grave when Beck and Cat visited. Sure, the Hollywood Cemetary wasn't exactly an ideal date location, but they didn't care,because this was someone they loved.

"I'd give anything to have her back, Beck." Cat said tearily, resting her head on Beck's arm.

"Maybe you can." He said wearily.

"But Beck, she's gone! I can't see her anymore, and neither can you!" Cat screamed, so high pitched the dead probably stirred in their sleep.

"Cat. Look at me." Beck said,twisting the redhead by her shoulders and gripping them tightly.  
"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No! They don't exist. And even if they did, they'd be mean." Cat said indignantly.]

"Yes, Cat, they do. I realize this is a lot to take in, but Jade is a ghost. She comes to my room every night, and then leaves. It's a complicated, twisted system, but it's real."

Cat shook her head and pushed Beck away. "Beck! You're more delusional then me! I'm sorry that Jade's gone, Beck. But ghosts don't exist, and now, neither does Jade. OK?" She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek, which, to Cat, was a comforting gesture.

"Cat, Jade's still here. She is translucent,and hollow, but she's still Jade. She's barely different than who she used to be. I know this seems impossible, but I can prove it to you it about..." He checked his watch.  
"About 3 hours."

"You're insane,Beck. But if you're this insistant, I'll go. But I'll only believe it when I see it."

"Well,we've got some time to kill, so what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go to Wok Star!"Cat said enthusiastically.

Beck chuckled " Well, c'mon then!" He said, holding out his hand for Cat to take.

"Hold on, I've got to put these flowers on Jade's grave." She stuck two fake roses into the marshy dirt that had not yet been covered in sod.

"I think she'll love them. Put a pair of scissors near them and she'd be in Heaven."

Cat smiled wearily. " I think she already is."

**3 hours later, at the RV**

"Beck, if she really exists, where is she?" Cat questioned.

Suddenly, the middle of the room shimmered.

"Here." Jade said, her holographic form still balancing.

"Oh my God!" Cat said, jumping up, partly in excitment, partly in shock.

"She really is a ghost!" she screamed, jumping off the bed to hug Jade.

"Cat!Cat! Cat! You can't hug me, I'm hollow now." Jade said sharply.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just so happy you're back!"

Beck cut in: "Cat. Jade will never be fully back. Sure, you can talk to her, but you can't touch her, and she only stays a few hours."

Jade nodded. "He's right, Cat. I'm sorry." She said huskily.

"Jade, Babe, it's not your fault. It's fine." Beck said quietly.

Cat suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go now." She said meekly, grabbing her bag and walking out the metal door.

"Wait! Cat! Why?" Beck called running out the door after her.

Jade stood quietly in the shadows, hiding.

Beck found Cat slowly walking in the direction of her house.

"Cat, Babe, wait!" Beck yelled  
Cat turned sharply on her heel.

"Did you just call me Babe?" She asked, smiling.

Beck smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. Does that offend you?"

"No, not at all. I actually kinda like it."

"Well, why'd you leave?" Beck asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I thought I was intruding. With you and Jade, I mean. I felt like a replacement."

"Cat. You are not a replacement. Jade is irreplacable. But you're not Jade, you're Cat. And I love you."

Cat grabbed his forearm lightly. "I love you, too." Beck leaned down and kissed her, keeping her close.

"Let's go back to the RV" Beck said, smiling and leading Cat by the hand back down the block.

Beck,Cat,and Jade talked and laughed and watched lame 80's shows that were actuallly on at night, like it used to be.

Cat was asleep on Beck's bed when Jade left.

"I love her,you know." Jade said, looking at Cat. "She's like the sister I never had."

"I love her, too. And I love you."

"I love you squared, Beck."

"Ooh yay, I get a mathematical term this time."

Jade smiled playfully. "You're retarded, Babe." She laughed, then dissapeared.

Beck sat down on his bed next to the sleeping Cat.

"I do love you, Cat." He said, pushing strands of her hair behind her ear.

Cat smiled subconciously. When she woke up, Beck's arms were around her, protecting her from everything.

" I love you, too." She whispered. "It's kinda crazy. I think you're my Superman, though."

She thinks Beck heard this, whether he knows it or not. But now she knows Jade did.

**A/N I know I overused the word love. Sorry. **


End file.
